


Genius

by Give_me_that_pen



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nothing more than childish government runners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_me_that_pen/pseuds/Give_me_that_pen
Summary: Hamilton was in a prank war with Jefferson. At least he thought it was just him.





	Genius

Anyone who worked in the cabinet knew the feud between Hamilton and Jefferson.

Hell, everybody with a phone knew about it by them bashing each other over Twitter.

Though very little knew about the little pranks going on.

Jefferson got Hamilton last time, went on a ferocious rant about him and the alleged relationship with Washington.

Except he knew and so did the secret service and just about all the way to conservative John Adams. Damn did he know. 

“Back in Boston this is gross!” John Adams said slamming his hand on the desk in the Oval Office.

“Good thing we are in Washington... and I’m in him, too” Hamilton said with a snark in his tone. Nevertheless, he laughed at his own comment.

That is what made this prank seem out of the ordinary.

Alex was always out to get Jefferson, not Adams.

“Who in gods name snuck into my office, not only vandalized it, but, put sriracha in my coffee machine! Disgusting!” Adams snarled at Hamilton knowing it had to be him. Everyone thought so.

“Whoa I had the same thing happen to me!” Jefferson stood up beginning to tower over Alex.

Alex however, laughed. He couldn’t get enough of this. He is beyond why someone would do that childish prank. Nonetheless it was hilarious to see Adams red faced. 

“Alex, did you do this?” Washington questioned. Also towering Hamilton.

“God no” Alex said between laughter.

“Then why are you laughing!” Jefferson questioned.

“Because whoever did it is funny as hell!” Alex stood walking past Washington. Not without slapping his behind (he says he loves George’s butt, for an odd reason) leaving the room uncomfortable.

“After all, I never said I was above childish” Alex said turning and closing the Oval Offices door. Smiling at Ben Tallmadge.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I posted. 
> 
> Tumblr @wham1lton


End file.
